Legends of Darkness
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Darkness falls upon the valley of the Dragon Warrior as the Wu Sisters plan an evil attack. Mei Ling is on a little trip to visit her friend from a long time ago, Crane. Little does she know the trip would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, misty night. Shadows crept alongside rocks and trees. There was a lot of hissing and growling, and some scolding.

"Shh! Quiet!" A voice snapped. Two dark figures stopped dead in their tracks. "If anyone hears us, we're doomed!" The two figures looked up at a third figure sitting on a rock. It had its tail curled over its paws.

"Sorry, Xiee." The first figure apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be so loud." The second figure added. Xiee, the third figure on the rock, nodded its head.

"Very well. Now, listen up. Tai Lung has been killed by the Dragon Warrior." Xiee explained. The first figure snickered.

"Oh yeah, the panda, what's his name? Oh yeah, Po." The first figure growled. The second figure laughed.

"He just got lucky," the second figure said. Xiee thrashed her tail.

"Silence! We must not talk about our great master that way. We must respect him." Xiee hissed. The two figures bowed their heads.

"Yes Xiee," they meowed.

"But listen closely. Tai Lung shall not die in vain. He has trained us the same way Shifu trained him, except Tai Lung trained us with cold hatred." Xiee growled. The two figures listened closely. "We must follow his footsteps and we must rule all of China!" Xiee yelled. The two figures yowled their agreement. "We must kill Po, and all of the Furious Five, along with Shifu."

"But Xiee, how will we beat them?" The second figure queried.

"I'll tell you how! We are Xiee, Zhao, and Ying! We are the Wu Sisters!" Xiee leapt into the air, into the moonlight. It revealed her true self, a beautiful snow leopard. The two figures below, Zhao and Ying, jumped into the air too. They were all snow leopards, looking exactly the same, except their eye colors. Xiee had blue eyes, Zhao had purple eyes, and Ying had green eyes.

Suddenly, they all landed on the ground.

"We will attack in a week. But tomorrow, we will gather up an army. We need to attack them when they least expect it. Now let's go." Xiee snarled. Then the swirling darkness swallowed the three snow leopards up until there was nothing left but a rock and trees in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gray flashed in front of her yellow eyes. Leaping forward, she kicked the gray thing in the face. There was a loud moan, and before her opponent could move, she was already knocking him off his feet. She stood on top of the rhino she had just beat up and smiled at her friends._

"_That was amazing!" Her tiger friend yelled._

"_Great job, Mei Ling!" Her red panda friend added. Mei Ling dipped her head. She was a Chinese Mountain Cat who had spent all of her life doing kung fu. She had been the best student at the La Da Kung Fu Academy. Huo Mao, the red panda, and Ai Hu, the tiger, clapped their paws. Pride surged through Mei Ling._

_As the three were talking, the rhino got to his feet and quietly crept away. Mei Ling angled her ears toward the rhino and whispered to her friends, "He's getting away! Go get him!"_

_Huo Mao and Ai Hu swiveled their heads toward the fleeing rhino, exchanged excited glances and took off. Huo Moa kicked the back of the rhino's head, sending him crashing to the ground. Groaning, he tried to stand up, but Ai Hu flung him into the air and kicked him in the stomach. The rhino shouted and hit the ground. Shooting them a sideways glance, he got up and bowed his head._

"_Mei Ling, Huo Mao, and Ai Hu," he started, "you three are truly worthy opponents and I'm glad to be fighting against you." He rubbed his back. "I just need some ice." Mei Ling walked up to him and held out her hand. The rhino shook it. "You must not know who I am! I am Xiaoxi, one of the messengers of the Jade Palace." Mei Ling gasped. The Jade Palace was where one of her best friends lived! The Furious Five flashed inside her mind. Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane. A long time ago, Mei Ling had given Crane confidence when it came to kung fu. Now Crane was one of the Furious Five. Mei Ling's heart ached. She missed Crane terribly. _

"_Really? That's awesome!" Huo Mao raced up to Xiaoxi and flashed him a toothy grin. She put her arms up in the air. "I've always wanted to meet the Furious Five!"_

"_They could teach me so many new moves," Ai Hu added, smiling. Xiaoxi laughed at their enthusiasm._

"_Did you teach them kung fu?" He queried. Mei Ling shrugged but eventually nodded._

"_When we first met they didn't know much. I taught them most of what they know." Mei Ling replied. Huo Moa and Ai Hu nodded. Mei Ling turned back to Xiaoxi, whose eyes were glittering in amusement._

"_That's nice. Hey, Crane had been talking about you lately. He says that without you he wouldn't have been able to be one of the Furious Five." Xiaoxi informed her. Mei Ling felt herself blush. Crane was really thankful for her._

"_Gosh, I don't know what to say! I'd really like to see him again though." Mei Ling smiled. Xiaoxi chuckled._

"_That's why I'm here. As messenger of the Jade Palace, I invite you to visit Crane." The rhino said. The edges of Mei Ling's mouths raised and she grinned, showing him her immaculate teeth. _

"_Are you serious?" Mei Ling queried, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. Xiaoxi nodded._

"_I never joke about this stuff," Xiaoxi reassured. Mei Ling turned to Huo Mao and Ai Hu, who were bouncing up and down excitedly. Xiaoxi cocked an eyebrow. "What do you say?"_

"_We'll do it!" Mei Ling shouted. Huo Mao and Ai Hu grasped Mei Ling's hands and twirled her around her a circle. They let go and all laughed loudly. Xiaoxi beamed._

"_Great! Meet me here by tomorrow morning and we'll depart then." As he was walking away, he added, "Crane will be so excited to see you again!"_


End file.
